


25 Days Has September - Silence

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [16]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Silence

In the morning, it's Reveille. He doesn't even process the sound any more, it's just an instinct. The notes trickle through his mind and he rises.

On the base it's the sound of boots all walking in perfect unison without the need for words to tell them.

In the Mess Hall, it's the clatter of diggers on plates and bowls, the stream of abuse and rivalry.

On the firing range, it's the precise orders dictating everything down to the last minute.

In the bar, it's the television playing sports and the sound of flowing liquid and words.

On the front line, it's the sound of rounds fired, the metal snaps and explosions and the impact as the casing goes through something less permanent than it.

In the trucks, it's the thrum of the engine and the jangle of the keys in the ignition.

On the phone, it's the stories of family he rarely sees but always misses.

In cover, it's the quiet sound of breath through grass. The fingers signalling and making their own noise in his head. Double file. Arrow formation. On me. Go here. Go there. See this. Shoot that. 

In cover, it's the boot pressed over his neighbour's, knowing he's still there. Still safe.

In cover, it's the painstaking crawl on elbows and knees that takes hours but is faster than the express lane to death.

In cover, the silence is so loud he finally as to hear himself think.

In cover, he hears who he is, underneath all the world.

In cover, he can be afraid.


End file.
